


Libidinous

by MakoDragon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Incubus!reader - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoDragon/pseuds/MakoDragon
Summary: Ravus meets an Incubus





	Libidinous

 

_The Night Mother_ _’s Womb birthed another Child of Desire. You emerged skin a light purple hue, the heart of the Children of Desire on your chest. Your eyes were different colors, one eye  bright yellow while the other was red and between your legs you hand a cock that was average not good not bad. Your hair a bright hot pink color and  Your frame was lean, slim but didn_ _’t show much muscle to your disappointment._

_“Child of Desire hear me, I have given existence to you now you must sustain yourself. I will not feed you but I will not ask anything of you either. Go out there, find prey of your tastes and feed. Give into your desires and have coitus as many times as you desire for it is what you were created to do._ _”_

_“Yes mother._ _”_

You appeared in an alleyway in Altissia, letting out a sigh as you disguised yourself. Your skin a pale alabaster, hair black, Left eye Green while the other brown. Your clothes being a black sleeveless top, denim jeans and  a pair of black sneakers. You looked if everything checked out before leaving the alleyway.

Time to hunt.

You wandered the streets of Altissia, taking in the sights as you looked around for prey.  Altissia being the beautiful place it was there was no shortage of people . It was just that none of them looked super tasty.

Some people smelled nice like freshly baked cookies, watermelon and roses Others just smelled downright nasty like a rotting corpse, spoiled eggs or sewage water.” Really?” Frustrated you ran a hand through your hair as you heard your stomach rumble.

But you didn’t want to settle for those that smelled ‘nice’ as it would fill you but not for long, you wanted something ‘mouthwatering’ good, something that would make you drool thinking about it . Just as you asked for it you caught a whiff of passionfruit coming from somewhere.

“That is a delightful smell….Passion fruit salad garnished with blueberries and strawberries” your mouth was watering as you followed the scent, your eyes scouring the masses for the person with that scent. You wanted to find them NEEDED to even as your stomach had set it sighs on wanting that person.

Then you saw him standing there. Clearly made as he was talking to a waiter. “Yesterday I came here with my sister and I  told you my sister has a sesame allergy yet when I asked the chef about the dish you served her it had SESAME in it. It’s a good thing I stopped her from eating it”

“I am so terribly sorry “The man bowed” How can I make it up to you sir?”

“……You can’t …See to it that it never  happens again.” With tat he walked off, not wanting to lose sight of him  you followed him.  Such a taste morsel in front of you and you were super close to him. Then you noticed something

The streets he walked through seemed to be the backstreets as there were countless girls approaching him. And they were all quite scantily clad. “Hey there big boy want to have a good time? “ One of the women spoke as she approached him only to stop in her tracks once he glared at her. “ Once you know how to properly dress maybe.”

Every woman that approached him he would reject like this and you began to wonder if you would have any chance at all. But you had to try as his energy was so vibrant and smelled so good. Walking up to him you decided to pull out all the stops seeing how far you could get and if push came to shove you’d just use your seduction spell.

You ran you hand over his back getting his attention as you circled round to the front.” I’m not interested in you woma----- a man?” He looked down at your small frame to see that you were indeed a man. “Correct hot stuff I’m a guy” You smiled and winked at him.

“What is it you want?” The whitehaired man looked everything but patient so you had to pick your words carefully. “  Calm down lover boy. I  figured if you don’t want to give them the time of day why not just give me a try?  I mean I can handle quite a bit and I won’t get pregnant either...”

The man looked you over. “How much are you asking?  The ladies asked 2000 Gil.. ”He frowned probably thinking you were going to ask a ridiculous amount of Gil . “ Well provided you pay for the hotel I’ll only as for 700 Gil. “

“The man looked surprised at how little you were asking. “What no good?” He shook his head. “Its fine..” Might I know your name?” You saw he was trying to be polite, making you smirk a little as you introduced yourself” And Who’s name should I be shouting in a bit big boy?” Stifling a chuckle when you saw the man turn bright red at the notion.

“Ravus, that’s all you need to know…Come” He turned around walking off towards the hotel. “ We shall discuss the rest in the bedroom. “   Through a zigzag of small streets he had led you two back onto the main street near the Leville.

Once in a room in the Leville Ravus sat down on the bed.  “Sit..” He told you and you sat on the ground in front of him on your knees, Ravus sighing as that wasn’t what he meant.  “On the bed.”   
“Oh sorry” You got up sitting down next to him.

“ I will share my rules with you and you will do the same understood?” You nodded letting Ravus talk while staring at his eyes because you thought he had beautiful eyes. “ We do not kiss, no use of bodily fluid aside from cum, sweat and saliva , no hickeys and I will not be on the receiving end. Do you agree on these rules?”

“Yeah no problem as for my rules; same with the bodily fluids, you can bite but don’t draw blood, hickeys I’m ok with, I don’t mind being on the receiving end…I don’t do hardcore BDSM I’m alright with light spanking, scratching, hair pulling….I guess that’s it…”

Nodding Ravus shed his coat “Are you appalled by someone with an artificial arm?” Seeing you shake your head you took the MT arm bringing it up to your mouth to lick two of the MT arm’s fingers. You swirled your tongue over them while keeping your eyes on Ravus’s the entire time and you could’ve sworn you heard his breath hitch while seeing his eyes widen a little. “ Oh you like that?”  You smirked as you pushed the man down.

However Ravus quickly responded and before you knew it you were the one on your back with Ravus hovering above you. “Did you really think I would just let you push me down? For the record YOU’RE the one who’s going to take it.”  He sneered as he pulled your pants only to see that you weren’t wearing boxers. “That eager for cock are we?”Ravus grinned as he rid himself of his pants and underwear, his long cock standing at attention.

Setting your sights on his erect cock you licked your lips, eager to get a taste of him. “Mind if I give you a little taste test while I prep myself???” Playfully you wiggled your ass like a cat that was about to pounce on their prey and all things considered you kind of were.”

“ Don’t ask just do , if there’s something I don’t like I will stop you. “ With a nod you crawled over to him lowering your head to give the tip of his cock a playful little lick before fully engulfing it entirely with your mouth causing Ravus to tilt his head backwards, groaning as your mouth worked his cock.

   
Raising his head just enough to see you take him in till the base while your hands are in between your legs prepping yourself accordingly. Even though you technically need to do that being what you are you had to at least do it for a bit to make it somewhat believable as you bobbed your head feeling him in the back of your throat. He tasted just as good as you imagined.

He ran his mechanical hand through your hair, slightly pushing your head down when he felt your tongue swirl around the base. Part of him wanted to cup your head with both and fuck your mouth till his own completion. But he would leave that for another day. Feeling the coil in his stomach rise more and more he tugged onto your hair to get you to stop which luckily you did.

“Enough of that, get on my cock.”

You thought he’d never ask as you sat with your back facing him So he could see his cock sliding into you when you lowered your hips. Turning your head you winked at the white haired man and you licked your lips again before biting on you lower lip as your lowered yourself onto him feeling him slide inside with little to no trouble.

Ravus hissed, grabbing onto your legs making you bounce on his lap as he thrust his hips upwards driving his cock even deeper into your ass. Your walls were coiling around him forming a mixture of of clamping down on him and loosening up., Ravus felt himself close already while you haven’t been at it for that long only several minutes,

But the way your insides moved around and the blowjob from earlier sent him reeling a lot faster than any other person he had picked up for sex before. As he felt the coil if heat in his stomach he let out a roar  as he was brought to a blissful finish. He held you down as he shot his seed inside of you. A loud cry coming out of the both of you as you absorbed his sexual energy, it tasting so good it sent you over the edge a second time.

Ravus’s head was nearly completely buried into the pillow it was on as he was coming down from his high, panting and still moaning feeling you rock your  hips to ride out your own high. The mere sight of your body and flustered face was almost enough to make him hard again

 “Ngh.. enough..”Ravus let out a sigh that was a mix of disappointment  and relief when he you felt your get up, his cock sliding out of you with a loud pop it flopped back onto his stomach. “ Need me to help you into the shower Ravus?” You asked while looking at the male who was still on the bed.

Ravus shook his head, I’ll be fine. You can go shower first”

“With a nod you left Ravus with his thoughts. It was the first time in ages he had sex that was that short but  super mind blowing and satisfying. If he let you go the chances of finding a sex partner that  was that satisfying would be zero to none. He HAD to find a way to keep in contact with you. Another realization dawned on him.

:  Even if he had a way to contact you, you could be busy with another client . “Guess I’ll have to buy his time, maybe sweeten the deal a bit to persuade him ?” Being a man like him. A man as busy as him at times meant that he did not always have time to actively look for a sexual partner and you might be the solution to his problem.

Finally having enough strength to get up Ravus rose to his feet and walked to the shower  just as you walked out taking his turn to shower right away as he was not comfortable .being sweaty and sticky for a prolonged period of time.

You on the other hand were content as you took only a small sliver of his energy this apparently having been enough to fill you up for a while. Knowing he had such delectable energy you knew you had to find a way to keep in contact. Thus the two of you both tried to say that to one another at the same time leading to a ten minute conversation that kept going in circles until finally you had gotten to the point.

“ I wish to buy all your time and have you as my exclusive sex partner, should you agree I will provide you with a cellphone which I can call you with and if necessary  can all me.. I will pay you 1500 gil a session and as before the same rules will apply.” Ravus crossed his arms and legs to give you a moment to digest it all.

“Uhm alright! “ You gave the man a bright smile, seems like you were quite lucky to find a taste morsel like him in the first place and now he was basically throwing himself at you. It would be on his schedule but if you played your cards right you at the very least would have a veritable source of sexual energy for a while. “ I’ll accept if you’ll have me. “

Ravus handed you a smartphone. “ My  number is the only one in there and I prefer  that you keep it that way I shall be going now as I have some things to do. The room is paid for a week and the Gil I owe you for this session is in the small leather pouch on the table. With that said I shall take my leave.” And he was gone.

Dropping yourself on the bed you couldn’t help but squeal in delight, you first feeding session was a complete success, you did not need to use the seduce spell to get him to sleep with you but you did wish he was a little more active but you figured he might be later on.

Curling up into the blankets you decided to have a nap for now. You couldn’t believe how lucky you were, the first day in the human world and you had found a delicious source of sexual energy and now also an income to keep yourself afloat. Not that you needed human food but things like a roof above your head would be nice and would make the whole pretending to be a human thing a lot more believable.

Three days passed when you got a call on the phone Ravus had given you. “That was fast….not that I’m complaining. ….” Sitting up from the bed you picked up the phone holding it against your ear as you pushed the button to accept the call. ”Hello?”

“ I have a task for you to do before the next time I come by. In the pouch that I left you I put the Gil I owed you for the first session and then some. Use that to buy yourself some clothes, when you lived on the street you may have only needed on set of clothing but as my exclusive sex partner that won’t do, I will return in two days to see if you have done what I asked and what you have purchased understood?”

“Yes Sir Ravus. “You replied playfully before you heard him end the conversation. “Guess it’s time to go shopping. With a hop and a skip you popped the pouch and the hotel key into your pockets before heading out .

It wasn’t hard to find clothing stores, it was difficult however to find stores where they wouldn’t kick you out because you looked like a little street rat to them so more often than not they would chase you out even  if you did have the money.

It wasn’t until several hours into your search you walked into a high end looking store and to your surprise instead of chasing you out you were greeted normally by the personnel as you passed them by making your way to the clothing racks.

“Hmmm what should I pick? Maybe something formal. ”You looked at you own clothes finding that for a place like Altissia you really did look like a street rat with his torn denim jeans in comparison to the people that passed by.

So for your first outfit you decided for a pair of black slacks a white dress shirt and a black waistcoat with white details on it. “Ooooh hmm.. ”To add a little more color to it you added a dark purple tie .” Yes perfect!  I should also have a less formal outfit I guess. After a bit of searching you a long-sleeved V-neck shirt a blueish purple waistcoat and a dark blue almost purple scarf as for pants you chose some black jeans.

“Oh this is nice very nice” You nodded at the employee who had helped you find the pants’  Thank you, I’ll take the other outfit and this one, is it alright if I wear it to go?” The employee nodded.  “Most certainly I shall put the clothes you walked in with in your bag alongside the other clothes then. “

When at the register the woman looked everything over as she folded the clothes putting them in a bag for you when you paid. “ Anything else I can assist you with sir?” You nodded leaning over the counter. “ Yeah I have a partner I want to surprise with some new clothes for in the bedroom, do you know where I should go for that?”

Seeing the woman blush and then giggle she nodded ushering you to follow her to another section of the store behind a black velvet curtain which seemed to be the erotic clothing section.  “ This is a section we added quite recently as people use this to show their gratitude to their partner but also to spice up things In the bedroom a little bit and you wouldn’t guess it but we have quite a few people who come here for that last reason.”

Smirking you couldn’t help but be a little impressed by the variety of things. “What would you recommend?”  The woman got very flustered, stammering to find the right words for a while. “ It’s alright. ‘You placed a hand on her shoulder calming her down. “No reason to be shy or is it that you have some PERSONAL recommendations?”

  With a squeak the woman walked over to a halter neck sweater that was on display “I recommend T-this one, with  thigh high boots “  You walked over with the biggest smile on your face letting your hands run over the fabric of the sweater “It’s absolutely perfect I’ll take it! As well as a black pair of thigh high boots thank you.”

“T-Thank your for your patronage. “

Back in the hotel room you were surprised to find Ravus sitting on your bed. “Bit early…aren’t we?”  The man was dressed more casually this time than the first time you met in a gray pair of slacks along with a white dress shirt and grey waistcoat. “I changed my mind, good to see however that you can follow orders. So show me what you bought. “

To which you did, Ravus looked for as much as he showed emotion at that moment, quite pleased with the two outfits you showed. It wasn’t until you were putting the Virgin Killer sweater on with NOTHING underneath it aside from the thigh high boots in the bathroom that found yourself wondering what his response would be like.

Seeing as he was in your hotel room the only way to truly know was to show him and his response was priceless. Once you walked into the room you saw his eyes turn wide, a blush coloring his usually pale cheeks as he let his eyes glide over your body, taking in how the sweater was hugging your hips, his mouth feeling very dry all of a when you turned around showing it had an open back running all the way down stopping at your lower back showing off your creamy pale skin. His eyes travelled down to your legs, the thigh highs boots making your legs look longer, incredibly sexy and he just couldn’t keep his eyes off them as he imagined them hoisted over his shoulders or wrapped around his waist.

Seeing the expression on his face you decided to take it a step further running your hands over the sweater to rest on your butt cheeks smirking as you turned around walking over very sensually. Your eyes on his the entire time as you stopped in front of him.

You shared a silent moment, his hands shot out to grab you, tossing you onto the bed. “It’s not nice to tease others” He hissed as he leaned over you , flipping you over on your back and pressing his groin against yours he grunted in your ear. “I’m going to make you unable to walk for a while..” He unzipped his pants freeing his cock  “Wrap your legs around me.”  He told you as he pushed the sweater up to get access, pushing into you to find his cock slipping inside rather easily considering he didn’t use lube or prep you.

The two of you shuddered when you felt how good he felt inside  of you.” Ohhh Six! Ravus you feel good inside of me…..ahn.” You gasped feeling him bite your neck while thrusting into you, Ravus still couldn’t believe how good it felt despite it not being that long since he started moving and he wanted more. Lifting your legs higher he hoisted them on his shoulders thrusting in faster at a different angle.

He saw your body arch of the bed as he hit something inside of you, immediately feeling you tighten around him causing a pleasure spike to run though his body, his teeth biting harder into your neck almost breaking the skin.

You didn’t know what was happening, the first time you felt good when you had sex with Ravus but this was completely different. He had taken full on charge of the session trapping your body underneath his and though your body was made to give pleasure to others which it was most certainly doing , you were a trembling and moaning mess underneath Ravus. Your legs over his shoulders and your hands in the man’s hair.

It was like whoever made the man made him especially for you as whatever pleasure he received from your body he would return. He bit and suck sucked on your neck feeling your cock twitch against his stomach, lowering his Mt arm he wrapped his hand around your cock stroking it slowly feeling his own release near.  “Come for me…” He whispered in your ear and the moment he bit your earlobe he heard a high pitched moan tear its way from your throat as he drove you over the edge right as he felt himself come deep inside of you with a low moan against your throat. His MT hand now covered in your cum, keeping it off your clothes.

Both still coming down from your highs Ravus cleaned both of you of cum with a bunch of tissues, tossing them in the bin before laying down on the bed.

He still couldn’t wrap his head around how good it had felt right from the start. It was completely different from the women he had slept with in the past to blow off some steam, wit them it usually took him a good fifteen to twenty minutes into a session to feel anything at all, the women could be riding him, jerking him off, sucking him off or he could be pounding them into the bed the one who would feel the most was always his partner while he hardly ever felt anything.

It had been that way for a while after his wife left him. He had truly loved her , from the bottom of his heart he did. Had she asked for the world he would’ve wrapped it int a bow and given it to her, that was how much he loved her.

It was after two years of marriage that she began to change, or rather show her true colors. He would come home from work  sometimes he’d bring flowers and get greeted at the door with a hug from her but in the later years he found himself coming home to an empty house.

His wife would come home many hours later, claiming to have gone out with friends only for him to later find out she was having an affair with several men behind his back. She was also quite the jealous person as she was jealous of how much attention Ravus gave his little sister Lunafreya.

Thus she would glare at her at times telling her to not come see him so much as she was his wife and the most important woman in his life now and not Luna. She even went to the extent of manipulating both of them to get them to not speak to each other for a long time.

She would tell both sides what the other had supposedly said to sow seeds of doubt to a point that Luna would no longer visit her brother and when Ravus would talk to his wife about it she would simply replied that maybe Luna had been humoring him all this time letting him dote on her while actually being sick of this behavior all along .

For a while the siblings believed her until they spoke at a party they were both required to attend. Every lie she told to the siblings about the other sibling came to light which had already hurt Ravus tremendously only for the next day to come home to her having sex in their bed with one of her lovers. He had chased the man out only to get slapped by her asking who gave him the right to do that to which he replied that HE was HER husband. She then scoffed saying that if that were true he wouldn’t have put his sister ABOVE her. Then she proceeded to tell him she had been cheating on him for a while now with several different men, all men that could satisfy her needs unlike him.

Heartbroken he told her to get out, she threw the ring at him before leaving.  and the divorce was settled over the phone. She got 100,000 Gil as a divorce settlement .The woman thought she got cheated out of a lot so one day when he was on his way to work she drove his car off the road. He ended up losing his arm. Since that day he hadn’t felt much in the way of emotion nor sex.

Yet there you were. Walked into his life with a smile offering sex for money nothing more less and he took it as he had nothing to lose anyway. The moment he joined bodies with you for the first time it was like he had woken up from a long slumber, feelings as intense as it could get. He didn’t know exactly what that meant but he knew he couldn’t just pay you and let you walk away again thus he had made the offer of making you his exclusive sex partner.

This time was even more intense as the last one as he saw you felt it a lot more too, from the sensual way you had approached him in little more than the Virgin Killer and black thigh high boots to your moans and whimpers as he pounded into you spurred something within him that craved more than just a physical connection. It pulled him to you like a magnet, not knowing that it was the same for you.

“Can you stand?” He asked as he rose from the bed to go shower. “ I don’t know maybe?” Laughing awkwardly you got up, barely able to stand from the rough pounding you had taken from him you made your way over to him only for your legs to give out from under you after about five step. You would have fallen to the ground were it not for Ravus quickly grabbing your arm and pulling you against him. “I’ve got you..”  Tucking his arm under your legs he lifted you and carried you to the bathroom.

“Bit too rough? “Ravus looked down on him “ We have a sex partner agreement but that didn’t mean I could treat you as roughly as I did, my apologies I went too far.” You just shook your head and smiled.” Its fine Ravus really it is… I could have said no If I really didn’t want to ..besides” You smiled as you leaned against his chest. “ You were really hot with how dominant you were ..”

A slight blush formed on the man’s face” You were to blame for that with such a provocative outfit.” Ravus huffed as he put you down to turn the shower on and undress himself before helping you undress and into the shower with him.

Ravus only intended to help wash your body as you had trouble standing up straight, But when he had washed himself and was washing your shoulders he felt something spur in him and within seconds he had his hands over yours against the cold tiles of the wall, his mouth kissing and biting at your neck as he again thrust into you. When your legs threatened tot give out from under you he wrapped his MT arm around you keeping you secure against his chest.

You cried out his name feeling his breath against your neck, he couldn’t seem to get enough of you. He tucked the hand he had against the wall under your leg to thrust in deeper again coming hard inside of you feeling you tighten around as your cum shot against the wall before you went limp in his arms, it all being a little too much for you.

You woke up a good half an hour later in bed dressed in a bathrobe, the bedsheets had also been changed. “Quite the hypocrite aren’t I?”Ravus was sitting next to you on the bed. “ First saying that even though we’re sex partners doesn’t mean I get to treat you roughly only to have my way with you in the shower.” You could tell he was feeling really bad about it.

“That last one was a bit unexpected I’ll give you that, but I’m not in pain. My legs might have given out on me but I’m alright.” You placed your hand over his only to have him get up once someone knocked on the door.

When opening the door it was hotel staff riding in two carts with food.” Your Room service sirs. “ Ravus tipped the man and sent him on his way” Are you hungry? “You weren’t due to not consuming human food to still your hunger  but rather for the taste so you could at least pretend you were hungry.. “ Yeah I’m starving after all that exercise” 

Nodding he rolled the carts over removing the lids, one had two plates of Fettini di Cerna while the other had two plates of Kupoberry Cheesecake.. “Good cause I doubt that I can finish all this by myself no matter how hungry I am “ He lifted you up, carrying you to the table and putting you on the chair before placing the plates of Fettini di Cerna and cutlery on the table , sitting across from you.” Let us eat.”

You took a bite and Ravus saw your eyes light up. He couldn’t help but smile even a little bit at how adorable it looked then realizing that he thought about you in a way that wasn’t sex related. He didn’t quite know how to feel about that and decided to keep it to himself. “Is it to your liking? I didn’t what you would like so I took a wild guess.” You nodded with a smile on your face. “ It’s absolutely delicious and really unexpected.”

For a moment he thought about what you meant it quickly sinking it. You were his sex partner, before you he had never taken out a one night stand or a prostitute for dinner or ordered room service for them but for you he did it without a second though. “ Well as I more or less made you unable to walk I had to take responsibility somehow.”

When both of you had finished eating he got dressed and ready to leave. “Well then until the next time , do keep an eye on your cellphone”  You nodded “I will don’t worry Ravus”  You wanted to ask him to stay a little longer but knowing you were just his sex partner you couldn’t ask that of him, he had already done more than you expected him to”

He transferred you back to the bed, his body lingering just a little longer before he let go and left, leaving you in the room by yourself again.  Your body was sated and so was your stomach as he had supplied you with quite a bit of sexual energy.

 Laying back you reverted back to your Incubus form for a bit wondering what was going on.  The Incubus heart on your chest was glowing softly with a pink light “It got brighter, I wonder what that happened..” You had noticed from the first time you had sex with Ravus that the Incubus heart had a little pink light in the middle and it had gotten brighter now. With a sigh you slipped back into your disguise and closed your eyes to take a nap, drifting off to sleep.

Ravus had returned home only to be pleasantly surprised when seeing his sister sit in the living room. “Sister it’s been a while.” He smiled as he made his way over giving her a hug. “How have you been? Are you eating well? “  Luna laughed as they sat down “ Ravus I can’t get a word in like that. “ He cleared his throat when he came to realize that. “ My apologies.”

“ I’m well Ravus, I am eating well too.” After the divorce Luna was the sole reason for Ravus not falling apart. She supported him and made sure he got the help he needed to get back on his feet. “ You look happy brother…well happier, did something good happen?” Luna had noticed that the way he walked wasn’t as stiff as before and that the sparkle in his that he had before the entire wife drama was slowly returning to his eyes. “It’s ok brother you don’t have to tell me yet.. I’d like to meet them eventually though.”

“Them?” Ravus tilted his head in confusion “Luna smiled and nodded “It’s alright I’m sorry I was just teasing.” She laughed. Ravus looked in a mirror that was nearby wondering what she was on about to see a slight blush on his face and judging from his sister’s words he had come home with it. Had he really started thinking about you in a way that wasn’t sexual when he knew literally  nothing about you? “Sister I need your help.”

 

Another three days had passed, in these three days you had paid  for another week in the hotel to be sure and bought some more clothes to broaden your wardrobe. Recently your thoughts had been occupied by Ravus. There were few moments of the day you didn’t catch yourself thinking about him. Handsome, really good in bed and thoughtful.  He also always had this sad expression on his face and over the days you wondered if there was something you could do to take that sad smile of his away. But as you knew little off him aside from his name, that he’s good in bed, thoughtful and has a mechanical arm there was little you could do. “Hmmmm” You frowned as you rolled onto your back. You could try and get to know him better but then came the question, how? He never once really talked about himself and seemed quite closed off all the time except for when he was balls deep inside of you. Those moments were the moments he showed the most emotion, he would give into his desires diving headfirst into them, he even went as far as to go for a second round last time he was with you.

You let out a deep sigh as you heard a knock on the door. Opening the door you found a beautiful young lady stand there and not Ravus. “ Can I help you?” The girl smile at you asking for you by name. “Yeah that’s me…uhm..excuse me but who are you?’ The girl bowed and raised her head. “ Nice to meet you, I am Lunafreya Luna for short and I am Ravus’s younger sister.” Your eyes widened “O-oh.. Nice to meet you.”

“I’m sorry for the sudden visit but I wish to speak with you regarding my brother over tea. Did I come at a bad time?” You shook your head and went to a café with her for a cup of tea for her and hot chocolate for yourself. “ I’ll ask now “ What are you to my brother?” Your eyes widened slightly not expecting her to ask this straight of the bat. “I’m his sex partner, nothing more and nothing less …. Why do you ask?”

She put her teacup down. “ Because I wanted to know who the person was who my brother has been seeing. “ She didn’t seem to keep on sharing information with you yet though. “What do you think of my brother? And how did you become his sex partner?” Oh boy, you sighed as you sat back. Luna seemed quire the protective younger sister.

“ We met in one of the smaller streets of Altissia where all the prostitutes are, I thought he looked and I hit him up. I told him my price, we went to the hotel and had sex. He seemed to like it and told me he’d buy my time 1500 Gil a session to be his exclusive sex partner so rest assured I do not take any other clients. He really is the only one.” You sat back in the chair drinking some of the hot chocolate. “I think he’s handsome,  extremely good on bed, he doesn’t think about his own pleasure but also his partner’s, He’s very thoughtful as well. “ You slightly blushed. “He was a little too wild last time which caused my legs to turn into jelly and despite me just being a sex partner to him he had called room service and even ate with me. Which was really nice. But “ You looked  into the cup of chocolate, Lunafreya looking up from her cup of tea. “He seemed really sad at times when we were eating. I wanted to ask him but I didn’t want to overstep my boundaries.”

“For an Incubus you seem to care a lot about my brother” You felt a cold chill run down your back  as you look at Lunafreya “You can tell what I am?” Putting her cup down she looked you in the eye. “Yes, I could tell from the moment you opened the door. My childhood friend is dating a succubus right now so I have some experience with your kind., I was going to ask if your intention was to only use my brother as a source of sexual energy but my friend’s girlfriend told me something about the males in your race.”  Luna pointed at where the heart was when you were out of your disguise “She said that when an Incubus is developing feelings of affection the heart will slowly turn pink, so it speaks for itself I think. “

Placing your hand over your Incubus heart you blushed as realization sank in “ But I know hardly anything about him..” She smiled “That’s what I’m for, I will admit I was initially reluctant when I laid my eyes on you but you’ve convinced me . My brother is the most caring person in the world, he put others above himself constantly. A man with a heart of gold really, Until he got married” Luna proceeded to tell you about what had caused her brother to have changed that drastically and once she was done you were close to breaking the now empty hot chocolate cup .”What a bitch”

Luna nodded “ She’s not a nice person, that’s why he’s so closed off. It took him five years to get to this stage. I can see there’s something because when he came in he was beaming, he had the smallest smile on his face and to have someone else that is not me do that is a big breakthrough. Ravus probably won’t see it himself even if it would hit him square in the face as he has convinced himself he is not worthy of love. So I beg you, please be gentle, be honest with him. I’ll help as much as I can from my side.”

Nodding you two said your goodbyes and parted ways, on the way back you picked up some chocolate. While walking back to the hotel your cellphone rang..”Ravus?”

“Look behind you” Turning around you saw Ravus walking over to you. “OH, didn’t expect to run into you. ”You blushed as you looked up at him. “ You want another session?” You tilted your head looking at the man who apparently was also blushing.” Yes and I would like you to wear the clothes you wore last time “ By which he meant the Virgin Killer sweater and the black Thigh High Boots.  “Sure let’s go.” You turned to walk to the hotel only to get stopped by Ravus as he took your hand “Can we walk around a little first?.. maybe a gondola ride?”  With a nod you followed him onto a gondola.

When you sat down he sat next to you and even though the two of you have had sex before this was a whole other level of intimacy for you. “ Uhm, I uhm..I..” You felt your face burning , the blood having rushed to your face, “ You wanted to ask to tell you something about himself but you were so flustered  you couldn’t get the words to come out of your mouth and fell silent.

You squeaked as you felt him place his hand over yours. “ my favorite fruit is Passionfruit, the most important person in the world to me is my younger sister, my parents died when we were young and my first marriage was a disaster, I lost my arm because of her.”  He turned his gaze to you. “That’s what you wanted to ask right?” You quickly nodded. “ I did but I didn’t want to…… Overstep my boundaries as your sex partner. “ You heard him sigh. “Then let’s make it even,  you tell me about yourself in return then.”

“Well uhm, I.” You looked at him, a feeling of guilt in your gut. “ I best just show you .  “ Placing your hand over your Incubus hard you took his hand so he could see what you truly looked like. “  I’m an Incubus Ravus..” His eyes widened and you thought he would get angry but he didn’t. “I see..” Was the only  thing he said., seeing this as rejection you quickly got up and out of the gondola. “I’m sorry “ What you didn’t expect was Ravus following after you and take you by the hand once more. “ Why are you running?”

Upset and almost in tears you shook your head. “Because I’m a sex demon, Ravus. I mean you’re probably mad at me or something and I wouldn’t blame you but the Fetinni Di Cerna and the Kupoberry Cheesecake was really good, it was the first human food I ever ate. I thought you were extremely kind and thoughtful  how you took care of me when I passed out in the shower after all that and ---” Ravus cut you off putting his hand up.” Stop” He took you by the hand walking to the Leville with you walking so fast he was almost dragging you into your own room.

“Ravus are you mad at me? I’m so so---" He turned around pulling you into a kiss pulling away after a while having broken one of his own rules for sex partners “ I knew you’re an Incubus. You slipped out of your disguise when you passed out….I knew please, can we?”

Nodding you got changed into the Virgin killer and the black thigh high boots, stepping out of the bathroom to see Ravus sitting on the bed in just his pants, He had a frown on his face as he beckoned you to come closer.” Let me see your true form in this.”  

Standing before him you turned into your true form, your black hair back to hot pink, your eyes back to yellow and red, your skin back to a light purple and last but not least the heart back on your chest glowing a bright pink that showed through the sweater.

Blushing you stood in front of him as his two colored eyes took all of you in. “Turn around for me?”  Nodding you turned around, wondering what he was doing until your felt his lips on yours halfway on your back slowly going and higher, his hands running over your sides until they were eventually resting on your hips when his lips kissed the base of your neck and his arms wrapped around your waist. His lips kissed a trail up your shoulder blade and neck until your eyes met.

“You broke your own rule..” You spoke referring to when he kissed you, his arms pulled you closer, his face mere inches away “That’s because you’re not just my sex partner.” He spoke before capturing your lips in a hungry kiss. He pulled you with him onto the bed, sitting you in his lap in the middle of the bed.

“Ravus.. What am I to you then? “ You were hoping it was what you thought it was but you needed to hear it. From his lips you wanted to hear  the  words you wanted to hear. “ You’re not my sex partner, not JUST my sex partner. “ He cupped your cheek .” You’re my lover.” He captured your lips in a kiss again, your arms around his back as your tongues tangled. The MT hand  that was resting on your thigh slipped under the sweater wrapping it around your weeping cock gently stroking it., drinking the moans that spilled from your lips.

When he pulled away from your lips he began kissing your skin, nuzzling your neck” I want you.” He moaned into your ear feeling him grind his rock hard erection through his pants against your ass, his hands slipping in your sweater playing with your nipple and his tongue running over your neck.” Ravus “ You whimpered feeling him tweak and pinch them feeling your cock twitch in arousal “Please don’t tease me anymore than this. I want you inside me..”

He turned you around on his lap, one of your feet at either side as he unbuttoned his pants freeing his erection, his lips on your skin leaving heated kisses as he slowly slid inside of you, your head tilting back, lips parted moaning as he slowly guided you down until you were fully seated in his lap. “Are you alright?”

Nodding you pressed a kiss against his lap.” Incubi don’t need the prep…you just feel really good”  Ravus  leaned his forehead against yours, His MT arm resting on the small of you back as you began to move your hips, needy kisses exchanged as one would pull away the other would pull them into a kiss. His metal nails running down your back leaving thin scratch marks on your back as you both moved faster.

“ My lover..” Smiling at the man you kissed him, your hands intertwining as the two of you came together lips locked together as you rode your high out together. “Ravus..”You cupped his face with your hands kissing him “I’m yours.” His arms wrapped you as he laid you down, legs wrapped around your waist as he began to thrust into you again “And I’m yours.” His broad body on top of yours and his mouth on your neck again, nibbling on your skin.

 He made you moan his name throughout the night as you made love, when morning came Ravus sat up looking at you, hair a complete mess, sweater pulled up to your waist, lips swollen, your skin littered in hickeys and bitemarks and your lower halves still connected. “Beautiful”  He carefully pulled out before laying down next to you

He caressed your cheek pulling you into his arms “ Your heart is shining really bright now.” Ravus softly spoke, running a finger over it causing you to shiver. “Sorry”

“Don’t apologize for loving me and I won’t apologize for loving you, today will mark your last night here..” You tilted your head in confusion.” You’re coming to live with me…I talked with my sister about it and she too thought it a good idea” He lovingly stroked your cheek, a small smile on his face.” What do you say? Move in with me?”

“Yes..”

The end


End file.
